Sapphire necklace
by WalkingDownMemoryLane
Summary: Comment if you want to see more! :)
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 1**

I lay awake in my worn out creaky bed, restless like a sloth without a tree to sleep in. Cramped in my box like bedroom. Suddenly the front door of my semi-detached house flung open, in that moment I sprung to my feet in surprise .

A voice that came from Bellatrix Lestrange a witch I once quarrelled "Where is the girl?" Shouted the women

"Shush, she is upstairs, asleep, I will bring her to you tomorrow. Please I

need time." My mum pleaded.

"You have until 5pm tomorrow" Bellatrix shouted angrily.

The door slammed shut. My mum started to cry.

I was wondering what was going on, what did she mean

'Where is the girl'. I got back into bed covering the deep cuts on my wrist with a bandage covered in blood and held together with a safety pin. I quietly slipped into bed, drifting of and listening to my mother cry at the front door.

I awoke to the musky smell of burnt sausages. I was curious what the smell was, so I hopped out of bed and grabbed my morning gown then slowly walked down the stairs, investigating the odour and where it was emanating from. I reached the bottom of the stairs, put on my slippers then walked into the kitchen to see my mother eating burnt toast, I guess my nose deceived me, it smelt like sausages from upstairs.

She was just sat there eating burnt toast, she hates burnt toast.

She looked really depressed.

"Mum, what are you doing?" I said concerned.

"Eating darling." She said lowering her head.

"Why are you eating burnt toast? You hate burnt toads." I exclaimed

"Oh. I didn't realise" She replied pushing the jet black toast into the bin.

'Ever since my dad died she has been rather depressed, but this morning she seems to be worse than usual. I think it has something to do with what happened last night' I thought to myself. The event of last night came flooding back to me. My mum sat down at the table with her head in her hands. I turned to look at her.

"Mum, what is wrong?" I whispered. No reply.

I walk out the room but then peek my head back into the kitchen.

"I love you, mum" I said pulling a smile.

"I love you too!" She said with tears glistening in her hazel eyes.


	2. To the town hall

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 2**

I ran upstairs still worrying about my mum. I reached my bedroom door and slid it open. I stepped on a drawing pin.

"F**king hell!" I shouted in pain.

"Language!" My mum also shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry" I replied.

I pulled the blood soaked pin out of my foot and threw it into the bin and missed. I walked over to my dresser pulled out my worn comb and started to comb my bleach blonde hair, I put on my bright blue skinny jeans that match my aqua blue eyes.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed an rose red apple off the bowl on the counter and kissed my mum on the cheek.

"Bye mum, love you!" I said with joy.

"Be back at 4:00pm please, love you!" She added as I left.

I walked down the newly laid path towards the town hall where my councillor was waiting for me. Small second hand cars race up and down the street filled with chavs that believed if they had the loudest cars they were the coolest. Approaching the town hall, I welled up remembering last weeks session, my mother was brought in and she was told I had been self harming. She was so upset. A tear ran down my face.

"Hey, Violet." Bianca said rising to her feet off the floor.

"Oh, hi! I replied to my name wiping the tear from my cheek.

"Come on inside" Bianca said.

"Okay!" I agreed.

We started walking through the large double doors…


	3. Private files

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 3**

Walking trough various rooms filled with private files that were wide open as if people had been snooping through them.

"Excuse me, Bianca, are they not private?" I asked curiously.

"Um, yes!" she said nervously.

She walked over to he files and pushed them to one side crumpling the pages full of information and pictures of the troubled children.

She grabbed a brown mug off of the cowering orange coffee table that was covered in coffee ring stains.

"Come with me." She said walking faster opening many doors and I still thought I was walking through a giant maze but it was only offices.

"I've been coming to you for two years now, I think I know were your office is." I said sharply.

"Right" She said anxiously.

We approached her office door, the door was wide open and the room was trashed!

The window was smashed and there were ripped pillows and couch filling was still floating around the room. Shards of glass were scattered around the room and the locked desk drawer was wide open.


	4. The break in

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 4**

Bianca's laptop was no were to be seen.

"NOOOO!" She screamed falling to the floor with tears now washing all her makeup away.

"Come on, it will be fine. We will find the laptop!" I said reassuringly.

"IT'S NOT the laptop!" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry? What is it?" I asked.

"My necklace, it was in this drawer but… its gone!" she said rummaging through the debris.

"I'm so, so sorry." I said with sympathy.

"My husband gave it to me on his death bed." She said quietly.

"Oh, my. I will call the police!" I said picking her off the floor.

This is a different side of her I have never seen before, I thought she was just an old women. A tear ran down my face. I pulled out my mobile, I tapped three numbers into it 999 and pressed dial. Three beeps and then a buzzing sound ran through my head.

"Hello, what service shall I provide for you today?" Said a manly voice through the phone.

"Police please!" I replied.

"Okay, one moment!" the man said happily.

What do you have to be happy about I thought to myself. There was a beep and then another man picked up.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I would like report a robbery" I said loudly.

"Okay, where are you now?" the man questioned.

"Um, I'm at the… Um, the Cyan village, town hall." I said confused. I have lived here all my life and I don't know the name of the village I live in I thought to myself.

"I can have an officer to you in about 5 minutes, is that okay?" he asked.

"That is fine!" I replied.

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Bianca. She was back on her knees crying.

"Come on, get up, lets go get a coffee!" I said reassuringly.

"O-okay" she snivelled.

I picked her off the floor and walked her to the lobby were the coffee machine stood.

"Black or white?" I asked pulling a mug from the rack.

"B-black, 2 sugars" she blubbered.

"Okay!" I said.

I pulled 2 sachet's sugar from the black tub, ripped them open and poured the in as the coffee shot out of the spout into the mug. The machine whirred as the coffee started to splatter.

"Stupid machines!" I said angrily.

I pulled the mug that was full to the brim of coffee and handed it to Bianca.

"Here!" I said wiping the coffee off my hand…


	5. Police

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 5**

The town halls grand mahogany doors swung open and a large woman in black and yellow police uniform plodded through. She called out "Hello, I got a call about a robbery?"

"Ahhh, good!" I replied.

I walked over to her quickly she looked at me with a surprised look on her spotty face.

"Follow me" I said pulling her to Bianca.

"Bianca, talk to me, what happened?" the women asked demandingly.

Bianca face was blank.

"Her office is wrecked, and a valuable piece of jewellery has been stolen." I said quietly.

**Tell me if you want anymore because I really cba anymore :P but I will if you want more!**


	6. Office cleaning

**Sapphire necklace**

**Chapter 6**

Bianca's face stayed blank as we talked to her.

"Right I really have to look at the crime scene" the broad women said calmly.

"Your name?" I asked

"Sophie, Sophie Newman!" She said proudly.

"Okay Sophie, follow me!" I whispered.

"Right" Sophie mumbled nervously.

We started on through the maze of offices in the building as we reached Bianca's office it was clean again…

**I am going to leave you here because I am starting a new story! don't worry I will carry it on! -bob**


End file.
